Everyday They're Shuffling
by faxamianpuckabrinacass-yoji
Summary: shuffle challenge
1. Keep Holding on

**Hey guys. So, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. This is lo shuffle sfida! If you haven't read any of my other shuffle challenges on any other thingies (are they called fandoms? I'm new to this, sorry) then you don't know that I write all my intro shuffle challenges in a random different language. The one above happens to be Italian. Anyway. The claimer.**

**Sabrina: I believe you mean disclaimer.**

**Clementine (me): nope, I'm pretty sure I meant claimer. You see, I'm claiming the series**

**Puck: but it belongs to me, not you!**

**Clementine: does not!**

**Puck: does too**

**Clementine: does not!**

**Puck does too!**

**Clementine: does not!**

**Puck: does t-**

**Sabrina: ok, enough. It doesn't belong to either of you. It belongs to Michael Buckley.**

**Puck: how come she gets to say it three times, but I get interrupted on **_**my**_** third time?**

**Sabrina: because I like annoying you that's why.**

**Clementine: YEAH! Now on with the story**

Keep holding on (glee cast)

Sabrina stared at her parents in shock. She couldn't believe it. Why hadn't the kiss worked? She had been fighting in hopes of getting her parents back, and now all that fighting seemed to be for nothing. There was nothing more to live for. Unable to watch anymore, she turned and ran into her room, where she sat on her bed and sobbed. Soon after the door opened slowly. She looked up and saw none other than puck.

"Puck? What do you want? Come to laugh at me? Jerk."

"No," Puck said gently. He put a hand on hers. "I came to tell you to keep holding on. We'll make it through this crap. Just keep holding on."

As he left her room, he looked back, and winking, said

"But remember, this niceness won't last."

**Well, there's bit of fluff. And I just had to add that last sentence because I hate too much fluff. It's like eating waaaay too much cotton candy. Sooner or later, you barf. And, sadly, I think the disclaimer might actually be longer than the story. So that's a fail. Oops. ;)**


	2. It's Raining Men

**Hello. I would address my reviewers, but since this story has none *glares**

**pointedly* Iʼll just get on with the story.**

**Clementine: If I owned, people would actually read.**

**Daphne: I bet people read it! I bet they loved it so much, they couldnʼt write a**

**review that said how awesome it was, so thatʼs why they didnʼt review!**

**Puck: Nah, youʼre just a suckish writer.**

**Clementine: *bursts into tears***

**Daphne: Now look what you did! *consoles Clementine***

**!**

**!**

Sabrina stared out the window and watched as the rain poured down in sheets.

She sighed. There was nothing to do when it rained, and it reminded her of the night her parents left her. Suddenly, Puck appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Boy, Grimm" he said. Itʼs really raining men, isnʼt it?" Sabrina stared at Puck

before bursting out into laughter.

"What?" Puck was confused, and he started to get angry. He didnʼt like it when people laughed at him, especially not Sabrina.

"The expression is ʻitʼs raining cats and dogsʼ, not ʻitʼs raining men.ʼ Thatʼs a

song."

"Well, maybe I meant itʼs raining men!"

"Youʼre telling that boys are falling from the sky so that each and every woman could ﬁnd the perfect guy?"

"Maybe I am" Puck replied with a smirk.

"Hallelujah," Sabrina deadpanned.

"Are you saying Iʼm not the perfect boy? Who wouldnʼt want this?" Puck gestured to himself with a grin."

"Anybody sane," Sabrina replied, but grinned back. Maybe it was raining men

after all.

**Oh boy. That was a long song. This is a long shufﬂe. For me anyway. I did not**

**realize how long this song was until I wrote this challenge.**


	3. When We're Human

**Disclaimed**

When We're Human (The Princess and the Frog)

Boom. Just like that. Frogs.

"Puck!" Sabrina screeched! "Oh, why oh why did I do that?"

Puck had earlier shifted into a frog and gone to his girlfriend, saying, "kiss me, please, to turn me human!" And jokingly, Sabrina had. And how she wished she hadn't. Magic never worked the way she wanted it to, and so she had been turned into a frog to.

"Uh, Grimm?" Puck said. "I can't turn back…"

"PUCK! Ohhh, the things I will do to you when we're human!"

**Ah, I love this movie. **


	4. Almost There

**Yes, I am in the updating mood. Maybe I can even get in a good disclaimer, now that I'm slightly more awake. I have a killer headache though. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Puck: Lalalalalalalalala…HEY! I'm not in this one? Why?**

**Clementine: *shrugs* didn't feel like it**

**Puck: You never write about me!**

**Clementine: I wrote about you in all of these! This is the first one you're not in.**

**Puck: Yeah, but just imagine if you actually owned the series. There might be a whole chapter without!**

**Clementine: Yes, I **_**know**_** I don't own the series. Rub it in, why don't you?**

**Puck: Oh, I will. I will.**

Almost there (The Princess and the Frog)

Sabrina had worked so hard to get here. She had wanted to do something other than be a magic detective with the rest of her family. So she had resumed school. She went back, starting in high school. She was a bit behind, but she soon caught up to her class. She was bright, after all. Daphne could be the famous detective. Sabrina wanted to be a lawyer. She was stubborn, and argumentative. It was a good job for her. She worked her way through high school, college, and Grad school. And, hopefully, soon she would pass the bar. Yes, she was almost there. Almost there.

**Puck: It sucked.**

**Sabrina: I liked it.**

**Puck: That's 'cause it was about you!**

**Sabrina: Exactly.**

**Puck: Sure, rub it in, why don't you?**

**Sabrina: Oh, I will. I will.**

**Puck: I hate you.**


	5. Kiss the Girl

**So, for this one, the things in italics are Chimps whispering. In case you can't tell from the description.**

**Disclaimer: Ek Het Geen. Which means I don't own in Afrikaans. **

Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid)

Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her.

Chattering voices.

Kiss. Kiss her. Go on. You want her. You know. She might like you, too! Kiss her. Kiss her.

Those chimps! Why wouldn't they just shut up?

Kiss her! You like her! So, just kiss her!

He didn't like her!

Kiss her. Now's your moment!

Did he?

Kiss her! Just kiss the girl!

He didn't want to!

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.

He wasn't going too.

Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

No matter what they said

KISS THE GIRL! KISS! KISS THE GIRL!

Not gonna happen

Kiss her kiss kiss kiss her

So Puck kissed Sabrina.

And look where it got him

**Puck: That wasn't exactly what I meant when I said I wanted a chapter about me. **

**Clementine: Deal.**


End file.
